True Identity: Decisions
by imaginator1
Summary: The Teen Titans are attempting to defeat the White Monster, but there's more to it than meets the eye. Along the way, one teenager, caught in the middle of it all, struggles to determine who she truly is. If she can figure it out, the path to her destiny and so much more will finally be revealed. (T)
1. Prologue

**The following story is what I imagine happening right after the last, cliffhanger episode** _ **Things Change**_ **. (Disclaimer: The prologue is simply a reminder for** _ **Teen Titans**_ **fans of the last event of the episode.) My facts for the story are:**

 **1\. None of the comics, whether from _Teen Titans Go!_ , _The N_ _ew Teen Titans_ , or any other generations' series, have anything to do with my story besides the actual name of Jump City, unless otherwise stated. My story is derived only from the cartoon, _Teen Titans_ , and the movie finale, _Trouble in Tokyo_.**

 **Therefore:**

 **2\. Terra is not Princess Tara Markov of Markovia, nor does she have the brother Prince Brion Markov, also known as the superhero Geo-Force.**

 **3\. Terra is not altered due to being experimented on; she is a metahuman, who was simply born with geokinesis.**

 **4\. Slade does not have** **regenerative** **abilities** **, even though i** **n the** _ **Teen Titans: Know Your Foes**_ **interview on the Season 3 DVD, Slade is said to have regenerative capabilities.**

 **Feel free to give me a review of what you think of my story.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Beast Boy stood behind the blond-haired, blue-eyed schoolgirl, refusing to believe she wasn't Terra. The absence of Terra's statue proved she was alive _somewhere_ in the universe, and this girl was so similar in looks, mannerisms, voice, _everything_ ; it was almost as if she were a clone.

"Things change, Beast Boy," she said softly, hugging her schoolbooks to her chest and closing her eyes in regret. She turned to face him. "The girl you want me to be is just a memory."

The two stared at each other until Beast Boy's Titans Communicator activated. "Come in, Beast Boy!" Robin ordered. "We need your help!"

"Come with me," the green Titan pled.

The schoolgirl shook her head forlornly. "You go. _You're_ the Teen Titan. That's who _you_ are. That's not me. I'm not a hero. I'm not out to save the world. I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period, and I haven't studied."

The bell rang, and all the classroom doors simultaneously opened. As copious students poured into the corridor, Beast Boy watched the schoolgirl as long as he could, observing her until she disappeared into the crowd.

As she faded from view, Beast Boy felt a shiver run down his spine, causing him to speak softly into his T-Communicator, "Beast Boy to Robin. I'm on my way. Over." Then, he ran out of the school, ready to do battle, though both his body—and heart—were still chilled to the bone.

* * *

© 2018 imaginator1


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A green cheetah tore across Jump City, racing to help his friends. While on the run, he attempted to push the event that had occurred just minutes ago far from his mind, but his mad dash to the recycling plant did not clear his head, because Beast Boy was heartbroken. Something the schoolgirl had said was hitting him hard: _"The girl you want me to be is just a memory."_ He had to shake off his anguish upon arriving at the plant, however, because he encountered his four friends embroiled in lethal combat with a giant, red-glowing monster.

 _Is that_ _molten metal_ _?_ Beast Boy wondered. _Why isn't it._ _..burning to death?_ _This thing is more powerful and capable than I thought!_ Jumping into the fray, Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and, grabbing a nearby crate full of steel scraps, threw it at the monster. The huge, heavy bucket of metal shards knocked the flaming creature back a ways, so Starfire took that opportunity to shoot her starbolts, which made it topple over. Robin then ran up to the scorching mass with his bo staff to hopefully render a final blow, but suddenly the monster melted right through the floor, leaving Robin to hit nothing but bare ground.

Like a chameleon, the monster, now composed of the floor's cement, stealthily came up through the ground on the other side of the room and slammed Cyborg across the recycling plant. Shaking off the monster's blast, Cyborg rose and began firing his sonic cannon once again. Raven, who was hovering nearby, took control of another heavy carton and hurled it at the distracted creature, but it jumped up onto the conveyor belt, smashing into her while doing so. As Raven fell backward from the impact, Starfire swiftly flew over and scooped her up just before gravity took its toll. This gave the monster a narrow window of time to leap out of the line of fire and cling to the ceiling, where it vanished as it merged with the roof.

"Come on!" Robin commanded as he sprinted outside through a gaping hole Cyborg had blown through the wall. The team scrambled through the rubble and out of the recycling plant, immediately scanning the perimeter for the monster, but there was no sign of it anywhere.

"Man, that was one hell of a fight," Cyborg panted, as Starfire kindly blasted away the random machine that had somehow managed to become attached to his back at some point during the battle.

"Yes, because the creature kept disappearing on us," Robin pointed out with bitter disappointment. "Since we have no idea where it truly is, even though it's most likely just hibernating in the roof somewhere, the computer in the Main Ops room is our sole option to locate it if it starts causing more trouble. In the meantime, we're going to need to uncover everything we can about this monster in order to find a way to defeat it." He paused and changed the conversation to one of gratitude. "I'm glad you came, Beast Boy. We might not have been so lucky if you hadn't shown up."

"Why wouldn't I?" the green Titan exclaimed. "Every Titan comes to the aid of his friends and teammates," he added humbly.

As they began making their way back home, not wasting any time, Robin started assessing the situation. "So we know that when this creature comes into contact with any material, it can immediately adapt to those properties, and when it merges with solid elements such as concrete, its superhuman strength increases exponentially. And then there's the problem of it combining with liquids and other elements, like molten metal, which seem to make the monster even more dangerous," he mused. "You know, my bo staff went right through its body when it took on the composition of oil, but it had no problem grabbing me the next second, as if it were solid. So, beating this creature at its own game is going to be no easy task."

"This creature is quite complex," Starfire agreed. "I have never observed such a distinct being in all of Tamaran. And yet, even though I have never seen one, this seems like it could be a Lufetahnese."

"Come again, Star?" Beast Boy asked. "In English, please."

"That _was_ English," Raven mocked him. "But since you've never bought a book, let alone read one, you may be finding it difficult to follow along."

"This creature's abilities appear to parallel the legendary powers of the alien race, the Lufetahnese," Starfire clarified. "Tamaraneans and Lufetahnese have had a long and unfortunate history, dating back more than three millennia, when one of the past Grand Rulers of Tamaran and corresponding Kings of Lufetah became involved in a horrible dispute due to the Tamaranean Emperor supposedly insulting the Lufetahnese King. Ever since that day, the Lufetahnese have always greatly disliked my people, and we have been forbidden to come anywhere near their planet in order to prevent war."

"That monster _did_ attack Starfire first when we originally encountered it on the street," Cyborg noted.

"But she just so happened to be the closest to the brick wall when it first materialized," Raven reminded them, "which means we don't know if it showed itself just because she was there. We also don't even know how or why it's here on Earth. If it actually is a Lufetahnese, do you really think it came all the way from its homeland just to attack Starfire? More than likely, it must have had some other reason to be on Earth, regardless of whether or not it's a Lufetahnese."

"What do you believe _is_ this creature's purpose?" Starfire asked. "It does not seem to desire any currency or valuable objects from Earth."

"Some things just enjoy destruction," Robin replied coolly.

"Do you think someone could be ordering it around?" Raven suggested. "Maybe it's just an android being manipulated by someone who wishes us harm."

"We have not seen this creature steal or consume any nutrition," Starfire remarked thoughtfully.

"I've considered that," Robin said. "That's why I wouldn't be surprised if Slade were in on this, using the creature as a mere pawn in some new plan to destroy our city. Although, it does seem to be autonomous." Nobody protested his obsession that Slade could be in cahoots with this odd creature, even though his theory was unlikely. "We just don't have enough information about it yet to determine its origin. I mean, how many different planets and dimensions are there in the universe?" he asked rhetorically. "The possibilities are endless, as are its motives." Even with this last realization, Robin's eyes could be seen lighting up from under his mask. "But a good place to start is by gathering any information we can about the Lufetahnese, Star, because that's as good a place as any to start our research. A good resource is Emperor Galfore; he may be able to help. Let's send him a transmission about our current issue to see if we can figure out what this thing really is."

"Very well," she eagerly agreed, excited for any potential answers, and immediately began creating a video for her former guardian.

* * *

Upon arriving at the tower, the Titans came to stand in front of the living room's giant computer screen, scrutinizing the multiple pictures of their new enemy.

"How are we gonna beat a monster that merges with _any and everything_?" Cyborg complained. "And even if we could temporarily knock it unconscious to lock it up, it would eventually regain enough strength and combine with its prison cell and escape. It seems the only answer is to annihilate it."

"I've thought about how we could destroy it since the first time it attacked us," Robin replied, already compiling all the new data in the Main Ops computer that they had on the white monster. "But before we decide how to demolish it, first we just need to find a way to power it down. One of our best options would be to attack it with the opposite of whatever material it fuses with. For example, if it becomes fire, we should strike with water."

"An excellent proposal!" Starfire exclaimed.

"And maybe one of my spells could keep it from breaking out," Raven suggested. "I could look in my books for any magic that would cause the creature to remain trapped in a force-field. I've created temporary force-fields before; maybe there's one that can create a barrier that would keep it from coming into contact with the actual prison cell itself."

"Another excellent proposal!" Starfire encouraged.

As Robin continued typing in all the information they had gleaned from their most recent battle at the recycling plant, an alarm sounded. Starfire, still examining the photos with her friends, abruptly grabbed her T-Communicator and pressed a button, conjuring up the image of her former guardian.

"Greetings, Starfire," Emperor Galfore said. "Upon your request, I have completed an exhaustive research to the ends of Tamaran for any knowledge about this creature, and yet I have little to contribute, because sadly my age does not increase my wisdom on this topic. However, I do know that this creature does appear to have the mythical abilities of the Lufetahnese; but I know scarcely more than you or any other Tamaranean, for that matter, in regards to this alien race, because of our restricted access to their homeland.

"I am unable to present or describe an image, as I have never witnessed a Lufetahnese in all my years either. However, I have a few pieces of data that may be of assistance to you. Firstly, the Lufetahnese only speak with each other using telepathy. In addition, they are extreme when it comes to following the law, especially the rules involving Tamaraneans. These aliens, after sensing the presence of a Tamaranean in any of the quadrants within the restricted airspace, are to annihilate the foreign invader without even issuing a warning or attempting communication." Emperor Galfore's downturned mouth exposed that he was truly commiserating with Starfire about her inquiry. "These three facts are all I can supply to expand your knowledge. I wish you the best of luck on your quest." And with that, Galfore vanished.

"Well, if this monster really is a Lufetahnese, Emperor Galfore just explained why we haven't heard anything from it," Raven noted. "Because it fits the narrow description that we have to go on, by not attempting to communicate, its silence indicates that it may just be Lufetahnese after all."

"But why would any Lufetahnese wish to hurt me? I have not traveled anywhere even close to the Lufetahnese quadrants," Starfire pointed out.

"Do you think there could be a Tamaranean near Lufetah that is causing all this trouble?" Robin asked. "Unless this creature is some other species or an android, this seems to be the only logical reason it is attacking; maybe it thinks Starfire is a trespassing Tamaranean. We might have to search around Lufetah in order to confirm our suspicions. And sorry Star, but when we do, you'll have to stay back on Earth with Titans East; I don't want you getting unnecessarily attacked if it's trying to have it out with you."

A sound suddenly ripped through the tower for the second time in a matter of minutes. The computer, flashing and beeping, displayed live video stream of the east section of Jump City; the huge screen revealed a familiar creature racing through the perimeter. It was the white monster!

"Guess we'll have to wait," Robin declared. "Titans, go!"

* * *

 **Lufetah is pronounced, "Loof-tuh", and Lufetahnese is pronounced, "Loof-tuh-nese."**

* * *

© 2018 imaginator1


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In their time away from home, Jump City had certainly changed; the Titans noted that most of the restaurants and stores in a certain mall in the eastern district were boarded up. Because the last image on the computer had shown the monster sprinting near a coffeehouse in this shopping center, the Titans were attempting to find it among all the food markets. While locating the coffee joint was one thing, searching for the white monster, nonetheless, was proving to be a different matter entirely.

"What's the big deal? Why do we keep getting snubbed?" Beast Boy asked. "Just come out already!" he demanded of the creature, waving his arms around as if that would catch its attention.

"It's not going to listen to you like a pet dog," Raven said sarcastically, as they continued peering into each of the businesses. "If so, you could simply order it to go home, A.K.A. leave Earth and never return."

As if on cue, however, a huge brown monster abruptly emerged through the wooden wall between two adjoining stores still in business, causing employees and customers alike to begin screaming and shrieking as they fled.

Undaunted by the chaos unfolding, Robin immediately began whacking the creature with his staff and then started hurling ammunition discs, creating large holes on its wooden body as it plummeted into a brick fireplace display in the adjacent shop.

Starfire got in on the act and shot starbolts at the creature, causing part of its arm to splinter apart. However, her glory didn't last long, because as the brown beast rose, it began to heal its crippled limb, by not only reabsorbing the wooden fragments but by also incorporating the bricks into its makeup.

"That ain't fair! How're we ever gonna win when it can morph like _that_?" Cyborg complained as he half-heartedly fired at the creature several times. As if the blows could feel his discouragement, no damage appeared on the monster's body other than a couple small chunks of rubble that had pitifully chipped off.

Beast Boy, fluttering above as a hummingbird, now tried his hand at afflicting harm and dropped down as a rhinoceros onto it, finally causing it to collapse onto the floor. But this didn't seem to render anything more than momentarily dizzying it. So Beast Boy, now posing as a Tyrannosaurus-rex, chomped down on its wobbling head while ferociously shaking the monster from side to side. In retaliation, the creature reached up, attempting to open his dinosaur jaws; but Beast Boy kept his mouth in a vice-like grip, his teeth grinding away on the thing's brick head. The duo of Starfire and Cyborg, feeling strength in numbers, joined in by shooting innumerable rounds at it.

Finally giving up on being released by prying open Beast Boy's jaws, the creature struck its foe with a seemingly casual fling of its arm, knocking him sideways. "It's a good thing I don't eat meat," Beast Boy joked weakly as he changed back into his human form, "since I hardly have any teeth left to chew with!"

If she weren't so critical about Beast Boy's humor, Raven might have wanted to chuckle at his remark. But Raven being Raven, she promptly got down to business. Taking control of one of the store's long steel rods used for reaching merchandise placed high up, Raven doggedly slammed the heavy metal pole down over the beast, raining blow after blow upon it until the creature fell once more.

Seemingly vulnerable, the monster dashed away in an attempt to escape the team's wrath by ducking out the door and scampering into a public restroom. The five superheroes, determined to achieve victory, raced after it; but upon arriving at the bathroom, the team was sorely disappointed when they noted nothing unusual inside. All the stalls appeared empty; but out of nowhere, the giant creature materialized from one of the black stall doors and swiftly dunked its foot in the toilet, its black form becoming transparent.

"Now wha' do we do?" Beast Boy groaned in disgust.

Robin, noting that one of the overhead ceiling lights looked as if it were being submerged in water, immediately pointed and ordered, "Starfire, shoot your starbolts; they'll act like electricity! Cyborg, do the same with your sonic cannon!"

In retaliation for revealing its whereabouts, the monster shot a deluge of water at Robin to temporarily silence him. But, the command had already been issued and the team was well underway of fulfilling his directives. In order for Cyborg and Starfire's assault to be successful, the rest of the team attempted to distract it. Enveloping the entire sink, Raven ripped it off the wall and flung it at the creature. As a wolf, Beast Boy endeavored to slice it with his claws, while Robin promptly rose and threw birdarangs its way. Unfortunately, every maneuver the other three Titans tried seemed to pass straight through its liquid form without wounding it. The good news, however, was that Cyborg and Starfire's offensive strike seemed to be having the desired effect on the monster's liquid form, because their high-voltage blasts were magnified due to the fact that water is a fantastic conduit for electricity.

Despite the drenching blasts of intense waterfalls being shot at the Titans, the creature appeared to succumb to their offensive, eventually plunging into the toilet bowl.

"Are we victorious?" Starfire asked hopefully.

Abruptly and unbeknownst to the team, the creature rose, its arms reaching up high. It was when sparks began to fly that the Titans realized that the creature had wisened up and commenced in securing its own source of electricity from the ceiling light. Sadly, it had outsmarted the team by learning from its mistake in real time; instead of allowing itself to be electrocuted, it had dawned on the creature to stop being the conductor and harness the nearest supply to fight fire with fire.

In a last-ditch effort, Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and ripped an enormous chunk out of the floor. He threw it at the monster, which knocked it to the ground. Beast Boy's strike was in vain, however, as the creature ascended once again, but this time formed of concrete.

 _What material works against stone like electricity with water?_ Is _there one?_ thought Robin. _We need time to form a better game plan, but in the meantime..._ **"** Titans, retreat!" Robin commanded as he threw flash bombs and smoke pellets up, temporarily blinding their opponent as they dolefully fled back to Titans Tower to regroup.

* * *

© 2019 imaginator1


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Though evening was settling in, the team's mood was not.

"I can't believe we lost to that freak of nature!" Cyborg exclaimed once back home. "Robin's idea didn't work; it's too powerful and quick-witted! It also has great stamina, which made it seem like forever for it to lose strength, even when we used opposing material. But, this was the first time that I feel like we made any headway. What I would like to know is, how the heck did it reconnect its arm? I thought that once we severed the limb, it would be gone for good and the creature wouldn't be able to recover. We've never seen it do _that_ before!

"It was weird as oil," Cyborg pondered aloud, "seeming to be a liquid and then striking you like a solid. But it's never done that in solid form until now; how many of our other enemies have been able to repair shredded limbs? If every time it changes form it becomes whole again, why bother?" He paused, considering the mysteries of this creature. "How many other powers has it been hidin' from us? And what are we supposed to do with all these unknowns?!"

"We'll figure something out," Robin declared determinedly as he began inputting the new data. "It can't go on destroying our city, that's for sure."

"Terra could've helped," Beast Boy murmured.

"Beast Boy, how do you know she's really still in the city?" Robin asked, still typing. "Her statue isn't there, but like I said, you could've just been hallucinating. Terra is probably long gone to some other city, where she can blend in and hide like she always did when she couldn't control her powers."

"Because I actually talked to her earlier this afternoon at Murakami High School, before I came to the recycling plant. And I..." Beast Boy gulped, nervous for what he was about to reveal as Robin turned to face him, knowing their leader's serious gaze would only become more intense. "And last night, I spoke with Slade. I mean, one of his robotic clones," he added quickly as Robin stiffened, clearly growing angry that Beast Boy hadn't told him earlier. "Both of them pretty much told me the same thing—Terra just wants to be a normal girl; she doesn't want to be constantly reminded of her past mistakes."

"Beast Boy, I greatly miss Terra as well, but I believe it is best for you to respect her wishes and leave her alone," Starfire said, shaking her head. "She means no harm by not wishing to be involved in this."

"It's harming us, trying to do this without her," he retorted. "We could really use her help right about now! She could've controlled the freak when it was a stone or brick or cement or whatever! Terra could've had that thing destroy itself!"

"That's a moot point, because we're not going to get her help, Beast Boy," Robin stated, trying to close down any debate. "So, let's just focus on the present, which means a team without her in it. It's up to us to find a way to stop that creature on our own!"

"I'm not going to erase Terra from my mind and pretend she never existed! Just because she doesn't _want_ to be a superhero anymore doesn't really mean that the schoolgirl in her can remove her memories or powers!"

"Please, Beast Boy," Starfire pled softly. "Robin is simply asking that you stay focused on our current situation. In addition, if you truly care for Terra, leave her be." She paused, not knowing if her words were having any effect.

Beast Boy knew everyone, but particularly Raven, thought he was the least intelligent member of the team, especially since his jokes never even got her to smile. However, Robin's response seemed to prompt him to read between the lines. _Is Robin trying to make me move on? Is he...telling me the same thing as Slade's duplicate did?! How could I_ ever _forget Terra? That would be like Robin letting Starfire go, and he would_ never _be willing to do that!_

"I may have a possible solution," Starfire began, attempting to reinitiate their constructive dialogue. "This creature can meld with any inanimate object, making it undetectable, but we have never seen it merge with anything living. If we were able to seduce it into combining with one of us, perhaps we could attack it from the inside."

"How would we attack it without hurting ourselves, if it merges with one of us?" Raven asked.

"If it combines with one of us, we would be a part of the being, and therefore have the ability to see inside of it to learn of any spots of weakness in order to strike when or where it is the most vulnerable."

"How would that work exactly?" Robin asked. "It would be a piece of whichever Titan it fused with, not the other way around. Because of that, the Titan would have to attack him- or herself in order to destroy it, and that would be too dangerous a risk, Star, one even I'm not willing to take, which means I have no right to ask a teammate to risk their life in this way either. I don't want to lose any teammates."

"We already have," Beast Boy muttered, obviously still thinking about Terra.

"This creature is so large," Starfire started again, "that if it tried to meld with any one of us, we most likely would be engulfed by it, which may give us a better chance of examining its internal capacity and possibly any other hidden features or abilities. This might lead us to new discoveries of how to disrupt its recovery capability."

Robin's face clearly exposed his uncertainty, but he nodded. "All right. The next time it shows up, we'll fool it into merging with one of us."

* * *

© 2019 imaginator1


End file.
